


The Most Ancient Call

by Filhe



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, Recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more serious than the taste, so very bitter and yet sweet at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Ancient Call

She looks at him, and for once her eyes are not laced with contempt. Her arms seem to quiver as she reaches out to touch his face. He shivers as her elegant slender finders makes contact with his skin. His body has ached for this for so long that tears starts rolling down his cheeks. She dries them away, whispers his soulname. This time it is not to cause him pain, oh no it isn't. It is as sincere as she can master. Slowly, mimics her movement, clumsily brushes her headpiece off in the process. She does not scold him, does not use her terrible powers which frightens him so. and it puzzles him.  
  
Answering the call of recognition is different than being a lovemate with the hearts choice. The most important difference is that this is no game. There is nothing more serious than the taste, so very bitter and yet sweet at the same time. It is desperate, instinctive.  
  
 ****Jial.****   
  
**Hel.**  
  
Nothing more is exchanged between the two of them. They are completely in the now, a natural part of the shadows in the dimly lit chamber.  
  
 _The_ _most_ _ancient_ _call_...  
  
Then, it is over. It did not last long enough, and yet it was longer than any night. Her snow colored skin is covered with sweat, their breath is heavy. But now they are no longer in sync with each other. Her eyes widen as she realizes who he is, while his darken with fear. He swallows nervously, but dares not to apologize to her. Any move and none at all can and will trigger her famous rage.  
  
Scouter has never before been more aware of his own mortality.  
  
After a long pause the Black Snake sets them both free by the touch of her mind.


End file.
